


Camping Anyone?

by MegaAuLover



Series: Camping Anyone? [2]
Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: Katniss gets caught in a rainstorm during Camping she accidentally runs into the wrong Tent of the one man she's never been able to get out of her head, Peeta Mellark
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Camping Anyone? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Camping Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fine…Naked Peeta…M and I mean really E so don’t read beyond this point! all mistakes are mine…PS I do not own the hunger games

The sky darkened, crackled and boomed, a clear sign of rain was on its way. Katniss abandoned her attempts at fishing and made a run of it toward camp. The rain began to fall just as she spotted the familiar orange tent. She ran straight for it and quickly unzipping it she jumped inside.

She looked up to find herself face to face with a naked man. Her eyes went round on her face and her mouth went dry. He was like Michelangelo’s David chiseled arms, broad chest, washboard abs, and a long thick dick, its bulbous tip was like one of those loli-pops that begged to be licked on and tucked into her mouth to savor repeatedly. 

Katniss was not one for giving blow jobs, but her mouth watered at the sight of him. Men like him shouldn’t exist. Katniss blinked when her eyes traveled up to his amused face.

“Here to finish me off, sweetheart?”

“Peeta?” Katniss gasped. She’d had a serious thing for the town baker ever since she was a girl back in high school. So much so Gale accused her mentally cheating on him. Katniss had no excuse she did cry out Peeta’s name instead of his. In all fairness, the only way she could ever have an orgasm was closing her eyes and pretending it was Peeta she was with.

Gale was her one and only relationship and it crashed and burned into a fiery ball because Gale was always jealous of Peeta. After Gale, she’d settled for a small rabbit and ice-cream to keep herself satisfied. She hadn’t seen a naked man in years and now she was facing the Mount Olympic of all men. Peeta Mellark. 

Peeta grinned. 

“What are you doing here in my tent?” Katniss told herself to keep her eyes above his neck, but her traitorous vision kept on moving south from his lips to the column of his neck, to watching his Adam’s apple bob-up- and-down. Next to his chest, down to the fine line of hairs on from his belly button down to his perfect large cock. Her panties grew wet, her clit twitched, she could feel herself become hyper-aroused. She was sure he could see the way her nipples stood in salute to his anatomy. 

“Katniss this is my tent,” Peeta pointed to his backpack.

Her eyes wildly looked around. There were boxes of pastels and drawing books opened in a corner. His muddy boots and wet clothing in a corner. “Oh!”

“You can join me,” Peeta said, not bothering to cover up.

“But you’re naked!” She squealed.

“I don’t care if you see me, it’s not like you haven’t seen me before?” He then laughed and said, "I am joking." Peeta found a blanket to cover himself up, but her hand automatically stole the blanket.

"No," she said, sounding like a child whose favorite toy was being taken away. 

"Katniss, I know this bothers you...if you give me the blanket I can cover myself up. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Katniss felt the heat rush to her cheeks, nakedness wasn't her thing but she wasn't uncomfortable and staring at him brought back memories. 

"You probably don't even remember." He looked down bashfully his hand covering up his massive dick.

Oh, she remembered all right. She walked into the boy’s shower room by accident back in high school and found him showering. She stood there watching him lather up and rub his hands over his dammed Grecian body. She shivered remembering the way soap ran down the plains of his stomach, though back then his abdomen muscles weren’t as developed.

He’d caught her staring at him and she ran. But for the rest of her life, Katniss couldn’t help think about Peeta. When she finally saw Gale naked it was a bit of a disappointment really, his little dingy was like a crooked raisin. He wasn’t as well endowed as Peeta. He also couldn’t get her to the finish line. 

Katniss always wondered if Peeta could take her there. Sitting in his tent she suddenly realized she had an opportunity. Her fingers nervously began to remove her shirt. They somehow got tangled up, she blushed. Bit the bottom of her lip, “I’m not good at this.” Katniss didn’t dare glance at him. Her fingers shook. “I mean well, I’ve only been with one guy, and it wasn’t terribly good and he…well he was jealous of you.” Katniss finally slipped off her shirt she didn’t bother wearing a bra, her boobs had never been big enough and she wondered if liked them? Gale always complained they were too small. He even asked her if she’d get implants. Katniss had nearly done it except for the surgeon Cinna told her she was lovely just as she was. 

Her hands went to the fly of her pants. “I just…I screamed out your name once when we were together and that was the nail on the coffin.” Katniss wondered why she was explaining everything to him. Why she couldn’t shut the hell up. She peeled her pants away and found herself unable to stare at him now that she was half-clothed. 

She saw his hands grasping her own. “Katniss.”

His voice made her skin pimply and she could feel her heart in her throat. Shyly she looked up into his eyes. They were warm and not at all intimidating. She sighed. Why did Peeta Mellark have this effect on her? She felt gushy and dreamy like when she was sixteen. 

“We don’t have to do anything, I can put on a pair of shorts and lend you a clean shirt.”

“NO!” She shouted again. This was her once in a lifetime chance to do the bedroom lambda with a hunky dreamboat. Her hands shot out and touched the skin of his chest and she whimpered at the warmth and the soft skin. He was soft yet hard muscle underneath and she felt her underwear become drenched. 

He stopped her hand from exploring. His hand traveled up her arm, to the nape of her neck to cup her cheek, before pulling her into a sumptuous kiss. He kissed her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth savoring her. Katniss had never been kissed like this as if she’d been something cherished, something of high value. Her mouth opened and his tongue met hers. His finger slowly rubbed her cheek. His other hand wound around her waistline and traveled up her spine. She had electrical Goosebumps traveling up and down her body pooling at her core. 

She moaned as he settled back, letting her slip ontop of him. Their bodies met, she ached to be filled by him as she gound her self on him. He moaned and lay back his eyes hooded as he watched her dry hump him. His hands traveled up and down her legs encouraging her movements until he knew she was nearly there. Katniss didn’t want to come not without knowing what it was to have him deep within her. She grabbed his hand and pressed it on the crotch of her underwear.

“You sure?” He asked.

Katniss jerked her head yes.

His fingers slipped the panty to the side, and she screamed the moment his fingers slipped through her wet folds and found her pulsing clit. “In,” she chanted. “In me, please.” 

“Condom,” he said pulling her off of him.

Katniss momentarily was put off, thinking Peeta didn’t want her until she saw his desperate dig through his backpack. He produced small foils. He grinned, then blushed. Gale never thought about protecting her, he only wanted to get the deed done regardless if she was ready or not. Peeta gently eased her underwear off and she saw the dark look of desire at the sight of her aroused state. His hand slid up to her core gently slipping his fingers within her channel stretching her while rubbing her clit stoking the fire once more. Peeta wanted to protect her and she could sense he wanted her to come with him. 

She watched him rip the foil open and slid it on his magnificent cock. She welcomed his body on top of hers, welcomed his heat as he slid slowly into her stretching her. She felt full and he pushed forward little by little until he was fully seated within her. Her head arched at the sensation, even still he was hitting some neglected spot within her and she became even wetter.

“Mmmm,” she moaned.

“You feel good too,” he gasped.

He began to move and her feet curled with pleasure as there bodies mingled and danced. Her body hummed as he pumped within her, her fingers dug into his back as the pleasure she felt tripled. He grunted in response and his strokes became faster, Katniss was careening on the brink of something she’d never experienced before. His hand slipped between them and he pinched her clit and she flew apart a yell fell from her lips in the form of his name. It was louder than the thunder that roared in the sky. 

Her body felt weightless as she snapped into a billion pieces. In the background, she heard him go too but she was too out of it to even make a response as she simply held on to him. Her last thoughts were ‘well damn, that’s what a real orgasm feels like’, right before she fell asleep.

Katniss opened her eyes and felt her entire body flush from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes. Her mind recalling her wild encounter. She felt deliriously happy and even though her body was a little sore she wouldn’t trade the experience for the world. She sat up brining the sleeping bag to her chest.

The tent unzipped, Peeta stepped in, with some tea. “Hi.”

She was disappointed because he was dressed, Katniss hoped he’d be naked again. Though he did look handsome with his blond ashy waves falling across his forehead and his twinkling blue eyes.

”Hi.” She took the tea. Never having been in this situation. She wondered what to say to your high school crush that had an incredible body and who just gave her the best sex of her life. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, I know it’s kind of backward after last night but…”

“YES!” She shouted not wanting to hear the but. 

He laughed. Then he said, “I had a crush on you too Katniss, in high school. I couldn’t date anyone cause I always compared them to you. So I guess we’re perfect for one another.” 

She let the sleeping bag slide down her body and gave him a wolfish smile, “Here to finish me off sweetheart.” 

Peeta smiled at her and she noticed how his eyes traveled to her chest while hands shook as they hurriedly tried to take off his shirt. Katniss thought Peeta was right they were perfect for the other. 

The End.


End file.
